


И сверх того - любовь

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Movie, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: Прекрасным майским днем теперь уже семикурсница Модести возвращается домой. Летние каникулы обещают стать незабываемыми...





	И сверх того - любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.   
> Стихотворение Эмили Дикинсон в переводе А. Гаврилова.  
> Упоминаемая в тексте фантастическая тварь заимствована из чужого хэдканона с разрешения автора.

Часть 1. Май

— Да, кстати, Грант Фонтейн сделал мне предложение — ну Грант, да ты его знаешь, такой долговязый, курносый, мой однокурсник, — так вот, у его дяди целая плантация мандрагор, представляешь?! — и Грант предложил поехать к нему на пару недель, чтобы мы могли изучать…

Модести запнулась, с запозданием поняв, что звук, услышанный ею несколько секунд назад, был грохотом ложки, чуть не разбившей хрупкую тарелку. Ложка выпала из руки Криденса, но тот, кажется, даже не заметил этого, застыв с поднятой рукой и глядя на Модести с потрясенным видом.

Она без умолку болтала уже битый час — всю дорогу от вокзала, где сияющий Криденс смущенно поцеловал ее в щеку (до дома было минут двадцать неспешным шагом); и позже, за празднично сервированным столом, уставленным дразнящими аппетит деликатесами от Куини и простыми сытными блюдами из кулинарного репертуара самого Криденса... И всё было в порядке, а теперь она никак не могла взять в толк, что вызвало такую резкую перемену в его настроении: она говорила о майском бале... об уроках зельеварения... о Гранте Фонтейне, который... о боже…

— ... сделал тебе предложение? — ровным тоном уточнил Криденс и опустил наконец руку. Не глядя на Модести, он поднялся, принес с кухни тряпку и принялся методично вытирать выплеснувшийся на стол суп.

— Ну да, а что такого?.. То есть… Да нет же, ты все неправильно понял! Он всего лишь предложил мне отправиться вместе на дядюшкину ферму... подготовиться к экзамену по траво... Криденс, да что я такого сказала?! — негодующе вопросила она, обращаясь к его затылку и поникшим плечам.

Время словно пошло вспять: она смотрела, как он двигается — медленно, механически и обреченно, будто ожидая, что за неловкость ему сейчас достанется от Мэри Лу... Ее передернуло: все в прошлом, нет больше никакой Мэри Лу, нет темной, душной церкви... нет того забитого мальчика и запуганной девочки…

— Да, я уже давно не ребенок! — выкрикнула она, стукнув по столу кулачком в подтверждение своих слов. Руки и плечи Криденса вздрогнули. — Я... мне почти восемнадцать, Криденс, а ты все продолжаешь считать меня маленькой? А Грант вовсе не... а хоть бы и да, предложение, и что с того? Я взрослая и могу строить свою жизнь так, как сама хочу!

На последних словах голос ее уже дрожал от досады — на Криденса с его чрезмерной опекой, да и на саму себя. Перепады настроения случались у нее не так часто, но упрямство не давало признаться в том, что причина ссоры выеденного яйца не стоит. Модести понимала, что вскипела из-за пустяка, и поэтому резко вскочила из-за стола, чуть не опрокинув стул.

Криденс чутко уловил ее движение и обернулся:

— Модести, подожди…

Никакого ответа.

— Мод!..

— Для тебя — мисс Августа Мэй! — отрезала она и бросилась в сторону своей комнаты, кусая губы, чтобы не разреветься.

Хлопнув дверью, Модести упала на кровать и дала волю слезам. Ну вот, первый день каникул безнадежно испорчен. А ведь она целый год ждала этого дня. Ждала встречи с Криденсом. Ждала возвращения в дом, который стал только _их_ домом пять лет назад.

Модести обняла подушку, вспоминая, что было до того, как она впервые вошла сюда. Были полгода, проведенные в магической больнице: после «знакомства» с обскуром она долго пугливо шарахалась от каждой тени, от каждого незнакомого лица, ни с кем не разговаривала, пряталась под одеяло с наступлением темноты — и только приходившей каждую неделю темноволосой девушке с решительным лицом и добрыми глазами позволяла держать себя за руку и слушала ее рассказы о волшебном мире, о школе для юных магов... о том, что в разрушенной церкви нашелся клочок бумаги — ее метрика... о том, что Тина — так звали гостью — сделает все возможное, чтобы узнать правду о настоящей семье Модести...

Оказалось, что Модести осталась трижды сиротой: покойная Мэри Лу забрала ее из семьи тетки, а та, в свою очередь, взяла ее к себе во младенчестве — внебрачную дочь сестры, единственной волшебницы в семье не-магов... К концу весны она потихоньку пришла в себя, а в середине лета впервые за долгое время улыбнулась, получив в день своего рождения — пусть не одиннадцатый, двенадцатый — письмо из Ильверморни, уже на имя Августы Мэй Мид1

Первый год в школе для Модести — теперь Августы Мэй — был полон удивительных открытий. Когда она встала на гордиев узел, по залу пронесся вздох изумления: ее выбрали сразу два факультета! Но она испугалась пристального взгляда Пакваджи и поспешила под крыло Гром-птицы.

Целый год она привыкала — к новому миру, к новому имени, к своим раскрывающимся способностям. А выйдя из поезда в такой же майский день, первый день каникул, в толпе встречающих рядом с улыбающейся Тиной увидела еще одно знакомое лицо. В следующую секунду она закричала, вспомнив, как на ее глазах ее брат превратился в черный вихрь, разрушающий все в своей слепой ярости. «Нет, не слепой, — возразил внутренний голос. — Он сделал все возможное, чтобы защитить и уберечь тебя...» Но Модести лишь упрямо покачала головой. Тина обняла ее и принялась шептать что-то успокаивающее, а она не сводила внимательного взгляда с Криденса. Тот казался родным и чужим одновременно — позже она узнала, как мучительно он воскресал после десятков смертельных заклятий, как держался под рентгеновскими взглядами десятков судей и чиновников, решающих его дальнейшую судьбу; как был отпущен на все четыре стороны — без дома, без образования, без ремесла; как брался за любую работу, чтобы хватало на кусок хлеба... и как Ньют Скамандер, собравший для Якоба Ковальски серебряные скорлупки от яиц окками, отложил часть из них в другой, совсем маленький чемоданчик — однако этого хватило, чтобы оплатить небольшую квартирку, куда Криденс привел Модести.

Она долго сторонилась его, словно чужака: отрицательно мотала головой на попытки разговорить, без аппетита ела приготовленную им нехитрую еду и не разрешала заплетать ей косы — впрочем, она давно умела делать это сама, и с помощью магии, и без... Но однажды Криденс сильно обжегся: неловко схватился за противень в пекарне Ковальски, где подрабатывал по ночам. Когда Модести увидела его утром — бледного, с забинтованными руками, еле двигающегося от боли и усталости, — в ней словно что-то проснулось. Она увидела перед собой не Криденса, готового превратиться в смертоносный вихрь, а Криденса — единственного близкого и любящего ее человека в темном доме Мэри Лу, который не думал о себе, оберегая ее и защищая от материнского гнева... Она крепко обхватила его обеими руками — и не отпускала долго-долго, и они проплакали целый день, обнявшись, и не могли наговориться…

А сейчас она льет слезы в одиночку, а он... а он обижен ею ни за что ни про что и тоже сейчас мучается — от одиночества, оттого, что чувствует, как стал ей совсем не нужным…

— Я чудовище, Лил? — шмыгнув носом, обратилась она к сидящей у изголовья фарфоровой красавице. Лилиан была ее первой настоящей куклой — и первым рождественским подарком от Криденса в их новой жизни. Показалось или нет, что темные глаза куклы взглянули на нее неодобрительно и осуждающе? Модести всюду таскала Лилиан за собой, но никому и ни за что не призналась бы, что любит куклу еще и потому, что ее карие глаза с длинными ресницами были точь-в-точь как глаза Криденса. Только в его взгляде она никогда не видела ни упрека, ни осуждения — ничего, кроме любви.

Что-то тихо прошуршало, и Модести с любопытством оглянулась на звук: на полу под дверью белел бумажный конвертик. Вскочив с кровати, она подняла его. Почерк Криденса нельзя было спутать ни с чьим другим: буквы так и остались неровными, как в детстве, когда ему трудно было держать перо или карандаш плохо слушавшимися из-за никогда не успевающих окончательно зажить синяков и ссадин пальцами... «Мисс Августе Мэй от мистера К. Бэрбоуна. Прости меня», — прочитала она, и слезы снова выступили на глазах. В конвертике лежало что-то твердое и выпуклое, и, открывая, она уже знала, что это: сахарный пряник, единственное — и с тех пор ее самое любимое — лакомство, которым он мог изредка побаловать ее в детстве, долго и втайне от Мэри Лу собирая случайно перепавшие ему мелкие монетки. Она улыбнулась, вытерла слезы тыльной стороной ладони. Руки скользнули к затылку, вытаскивая гребень из светлых волос, уложенных в простой узел.

На робкий стук в дверь он тихо ответил «Войдите!», но не повернулся, боясь выдать свои чувства взглядом. Сидя бочком на кровати, лицом к окну, он занимался починкой одежды: пользоваться магией в быту он не любил, да и нехитрое занятие помогало немного успокоиться — только почти не отвлекало от невеселых мыслей. Модести всегда двигалась бесшумно — вот и сейчас он не услышал шагов и оторвался от иголки с ниткой, лишь когда перед его лицом возникла раскрытая ладонь с половинкой сахарного пряника. Он отложил штопку и накрыл эту ладонь своей. В ухо ему тут же уткнулись мокрый нос и теплые губы, щеку защекотали распущенные волосы. Он все-таки поднял взгляд — и увидел покрасневшие глаза и виноватую улыбку.

— Привет, Августа Мэй... — пробормотал он. Она протестующе прижала палец к его губам:

— Для тебя — Модести.

Он усмехнулся и принял протянутый гребень.

 

Модести сидела на кровати, подобрав ноги и расправив юбку. Криденс осторожно, прядь за прядью, расчесывал ее длинные светлые волосы и заплетал их в косы.

Часть 2. Июнь

— Что ты делаешь, Криденс?

Невинный вопрос, заданный с любопытством, застал его врасплох. Точнее, прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба, и Криденс, дернувшись, чувствительно приложился макушкой о кровать. Вылезая из-под нее, он выглядел растрепанным и смущенным.

— Ищу часы, — попытался он оправдаться, нарочито тщательно отряхивая колени, чтобы не смотреть на Модести. — Провалились куда-то. — Не удержавшись, он потер ушибленное место и поморщился.

Модести укоризненно покачала головой и вскользь провела левой рукой над его макушкой (боль тут же исчезла), одновременно правой доставая из-за пояса палочку.

— Акцио часы!

Искомый предмет мгновенно прилетел прямо в ладони оторопевшему Криденсу с совершенно противоположной стороны, вынырнув из-под стопки газет.

Модести скромно улыбнулась. Это было первое лето, когда ей, уже семнадцатилетней, наконец-то было официально разрешено взять палочку из школы домой, и она пользовалась любым удобным случаем, чтобы продемонстрировать свои умения — Криденс в который раз с гордостью отметил про себя, что ей одинаково хорошо удаются как вербальные, так и невербальные заклинания. Палочка Модести, на взгляд Криденса, была просто совершенством — под стать хозяйке: розовое дерево и перо окками, девять дюймов длиной, она казалась хрупкой драгоценностью по сравнению с той, первой, что он взял в руки тем декабрьским вечером семь лет назад…

Иногда Криденс думал мельком, что, знай он в детстве хотя бы простое Репаро, это здорово бы его выручало — но тут же грустно усмехался: наказания за разбитую посуду были лишь каплей в океане... В маленькой Модести уже тогда чувствовалась скрытая сила — и он старался как мог, чтобы Мэри Лу не догадалась об этом, отвлекал ее гнев на себя, безропотно снимал ремень, ложился под розги, часами — до обморока — выстаивал на коленях на темных и продуваемых изо всех щелей церковных хорах… Прикосновения теплой ладошки возвращали его в сознание, возвращали в мир, день за днем жестоко обманывающий его доверие. В мир, который он с облегчением покинул бы навсегда, не будь в нем этого серьезного личика, внимательных серых глаз, робкой улыбки — он ждал ее как манны небесной, не зная на свете ничего прекраснее.

Завтра особый день — день ее восемнадцатилетия. И он, Криденс, приложит все усилия, чтобы в этот день счастливая улыбка ни на секунду не покидала лица его дорогой Модести.

***

С утра ей не удалось понежиться в постели: поздравительные письма от школьных друзей влетали в открытое окно одно за другим. С книжных полок поминутно доносились строки из сонетов Шекспира, любимица Лил виртуозно проделывала танцевальные па, а зеркало сообщило, что она просто неотразима ("Ага, особенно неумытая и непричесанная", — притворно сердито пробормотала именинница) и прямо сию минуту может начать разбивать сердца.

С пылающими от смущения и удовольствия щеками она отправилась в столовую — а очутилась на зеленом лугу, где уже была расстелена белоснежная скатерть и приготовлено все для пикника. Криденс, ради такого случая облачившийся в свой единственный выходной костюм, с улыбкой протянул ей букет фиалок (о, он как никто другой знал назубок все, что она любит!) Модести ахнула и в порыве восторга кинулась ему на шею — оба повалились в, к счастью, мягкую и густую траву и долго хохотали, пока наконец дразнящие запахи настойчиво не напомнили им о праздничном завтраке.

***

Городские улицы, конечно, не шли ни в какое сравнение с искусной иллюзией лугового раздолья, но дома в такой день сидеть не хотелось. Они шагали неторопливо — гуляли, и Модести, держа Криденса под руку, сияла от радости.

— Подумать только — мне восемнадцать! Сколько возможностей! Как мне хочется увидеть весь мир!.. — Она на минуту умолкла, виновато заглядывая ему в глаза. — Ты ведь отпустишь меня, Криденс?

— Далеко? — с еле заметной ноткой иронии осведомился он. — В Мексику? В Индию?

— Для начала хотя бы в Аризону, на ферму мистера Фонтейна. Грант сделал ... ой, в общем... он пригласил не только меня, но и других студентов с нашего факультета... это ненадолго, Криденс, на пару недель всего…

— Я не видел тебя почти целый год... пару недель постараюсь как-нибудь пережить. И... давай зайдем на минутку вот сюда.

Он указал на резную дверь, украшенную причудливыми орнаментами. Просторное полутемное помещение встретило их разноголосым приветливым уханьем.

— Я подумал... в путешествиях часто бывает необходимо прислать весточку... как насчет того, чтобы у тебя была собственная сова?

Модести, уже в который раз за этот сказочный день, восторженно ахнула и тут же отправилась знакомиться с обитателями магазинчика, любуясь очаровательными птицами, поглаживая пушистые перья. Криденс, поклонившись хозяину совятни, остался у порога. Он внимательно смотрел на каждую птицу, перед которой останавливалась Модести, и терпеливо ожидал, когда она сделает выбор.

Обойдя весь магазинчик, сияющая Модести обернулась к нему и протянула руку.

— Пойдем. Кажется, я знаю, с кем мы подружимся.

Криденс затаил дыхание. Это было так по-детски, но он загадал: если она выберет ту, что понравилась ему…

Модести подвела его к небольшой плетеной клетке. Маленькая пестрая совушка — еще совсем совенок, но явно считающая себя взрослой и самостоятельной, — внимательно посмотрела на будущую хозяйку круглыми золотистыми глазами, а Модести приветливо помахала ей и — слава Мерлину! — не видела, как он глупо и счастливо улыбается, глядя на них обеих.

— Она чудесная, правда? — Модести наконец вспомнила об его существовании, и он кивнул, делая вид, что отряхивает ее нарядное платье от перьев. Она перехватила его запястье и поднесла его ладонь к своим губам. Он замер... Глядя ему в глаза, она поцеловала его руку, еще и еще раз, как в детстве целовала его израненные пальцы.

— Это самый лучший подарок. Спасибо, Криденс. Кстати, как ее зовут?

Они разом наклонились к клетке, чуть не столкнувшись лбами, и с улыбкой переглянулись, прочитав выгравированное на медной табличке короткое слово:

"ДЖУН".

Часть 3. Июль

На ферме Фонтейнов молодежи жилось привольно и весело. Семеро соучеников с факультета Гром-птицы пользовались летними деньками и дарами природы не только с целью совершенствования своих знаний и практических навыков по травологии. Днем они внимали наставлениям дядюшки Гранта, доки по сельскохозяйственной части, и старательно конспектировали его полезные советы — или, по меньшей мере, делали заметки на полях потрепанных учебников; вечерами тот же неутомимый мистер Фонтейн развлекал их игрой на банджо и гавайской гитаре и байками про знаменитых волшебников своего поколения. Девушки удивленно округляли глаза и хихикали, а юноши громко хмыкали и крутили головой, слушая, как нынешний Хранитель сокровищницы и драготов на последнем курсе Ильверморни сломал зуб, потому что проиграл в карты на желание и ему пришлось кусать за хвост статую Вампуса ("приглядитесь, приглядитесь между делом, там вмятинка-то осталась!"); как будущая владелица знаменитой сети модных магазинов миссис Этвуд, страстно увлекавшаяся вышивкой, под предлогом этого невинного хобби умудрилась разместить на обшлагах своей мантии весь толковый словарь рун, что обеспечило «милочке Линн» оценку «превосходно» на экзамене по прорицаниям, в то время как бОльшая часть ее однокурсников отправилась на пересдачу.

Воодушевленный и польщенный вниманием молодежи, дядюшка Фонтейн около девяти откланивался и отправлялся на боковую, а его юная аудитория продолжала развлекаться в соответствии с возрастом и настроением — неизменно приподнятым и с приятными романтическими нотками. Юноши старались перещеголять один другого, изобретая забавные трюки с применением вербальных и невербальных заклинаний, а восхищенные девушки одаривали их бурными аплодисментами и поцелуями — пока, как правило, воздушными. Потом начинались танцы.

Похоже, дух мандрагоровых плантаций оказывал сильное влияние на молодых людей, особенно на юного Фонтейна — тот смеялся громче всех, бурно жестикулировал и упорно делал попытки поцеловать в щечку каждую из девиц, которых кружил в танце. Те сердились — притворно, заливаясь смехом. Модести от его поцелуев неизменно ловко уворачивалась. С высоты своих восемнадцати лет она порой смотрела на подруг и друзей взглядом старшей сестры: они казались ей сущими детьми, беззаботными, живущими сегодняшним днем. В разгар веселья на нее вдруг нападала меланхолия; она садилась на ступеньки веранды, думая, как там Криденс, вспоминая, как отводил он при расставании полные грусти глаза…

Она ускользала в свою комнату и, рассеянно поглаживая мягкие перышки Джун, писала ему о том, как провела день, как научилась готовить почти идеальное зелье от подагры, как с подругами опробовала рецепт знаменитого штруделя Куини — с вишнями из сада мистера Фонтейна: на приготовление потратили целых полчаса, а исчез пирог за секунды, как по мановению волшебной палочки…

Разумеется, в ее письмах не говорилось о заигрываниях Гранта, но Криденс сам себе придумывал массу различных сцен и терзался, и печалился, и волновался, читая послания Модести, пока прилетавшая через день Джун снисходительно поглядывала на него в ожидании ответного письма и благосклонно позволяла привязать к своей лапке еще и маленький пакетик карамельных подушечек или парочку шоколадных драготов.

В один из дней Джун принесла колдографию: смеющаяся Модести в окружении друзей — загорелая, в комбинезоне и сдвинутых на лоб защитных очках. Непривычная, но еще более прекрасная, чем раньше, — но все очарование испортил этот наглец Грант: на снимке он уверенно обнимал Мод и ее подругу за плечи и улыбался во все тридцать два безупречных зуба. Криденс спрятал колдографию между страницами какого-то редко открываемого справочника. На прикроватный столик он поставил другую: на ней Модести поправляла растрепавшиеся волосы, а Джун, устроившись на плече, ласково пощипывала ее за ухо. Вечерами Криденс долго смотрел на них, а затем выключал свет, перед тем как раздеться и лечь: он не хотел, чтобы Модести-на-колдографии видела его уродливые шрамы и отметины от заклинаний... Он выжил, обскур погиб — и теперь у него не было другой защиты. И когда — очень редко — ему снились те страшные сны, он физически ощущал, как на сердце появляются трещины, а просыпаясь, гадал, сколько оно еще выдержит, пока не взорвется мириадами осколков, и молился — а он-то думал, что разучился — лишь об одном: чтобы это не произошло на глазах у Модести.

Между тем с отъезда Модести прошла уже неделя. Криденс изо всех сил старался не испортить воскресный обед у Ковальски своим мрачным настроением, но не родился еще тот человек, будь он магом или не-магом, которому удалось бы что-либо скрыть от миссис Ковальски. Куини с легкостью втянула его в общую беседу и дала с собой целый пакет вкусностей, на прощание загадочно улыбнувшись и ободряюще похлопав по плечу. А в понедельник после обеда Криденса вызвал глава департамента и сообщил, что МАКУСА возобновляет программу обмена опытом с целью повышения компетентности служащих региональных отделений. И что ему, мистеру Криденсу Бэрбоуну, ответственному и перспективному сотруднику, прямо сегодня предстоит отправиться с этой важной миссией в служебную командировку. На три дня. В Аризону.

***

Мистер Фонтейн был приятно удивлен и польщен, что его ферму посетил важный и практически столичный гость. Мистер Бэрбоун, приятный молодой человек, оказался замечательным собеседником — точнее, по большей части слушателем, имел прекрасные манеры, не выказывал ни капли присущей современным юношам развязности (и даже сам почему-то упомянул о своей скромности, которая "никогда бы не позволила ему..." — чего именно не позволила, мистер Фонтейн так точно и не понял).

Они неторопливо прошлись по саду, и мистер Фонтейн с гордостью продемонстрировал усовершенствованные им сорта яблок и груш, вскользь пожаловавшись при этом, что плоды с нижних веток по ночам таинственным образом будто кто-то языком слизывает; заглянули в оранжерею, где цветущие молодые мандрагоры лениво раскрывали изысканные лепестки фиолетовых оттенков и стыдливо зарывались при их приближении глубже в горшки, пряча подростковые прыщи. Гость слушал, изредка задавал вопросы и чуть рассеянно кивал, периодически оглядываясь по сторонам.

Наконец со стороны поля послышались голоса и взрывы звонкого смеха. Мистер Бэрбоун оживился, бледное лицо его слегка порозовело.

Грант и компания, заметив гостя, непринужденно и вразнобой приветствовали его.

— Ребятки, позвольте представить вам мистера Бэрбоуна... — начал мистер Фонтейн, но в этот момент его не совсем вежливо прервало удивленное:

— Криденс? А ты что здесь делаешь?

— Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, — негромко ответил тот, пытаясь спрятать волнение за смешком. Вышло неловко.

— О, так вы знакомы с нашей мисс Августой? — вновь приятно удивился хозяин фермы. Криденс открыл рот, чтобы объяснить, но его опередили.

— Дядя, разве ты не знаешь, что мистер Бэрбоун — опекун мисс Мид? И, похоже, он намерен опекать ее до старости. — Голос Гранта звучал насмешливо, а во взгляде молодого человека читался вызов. — Мистер Бэрбоун, а разве Августа не сообщила вам, что эта поездка не предполагает родительского надзора? Мы взрослые и самостоятельные люди, и нянюшки нам тоже не требуются, не так ли, ребята?

Он оглянулся на друзей с самоуверенной улыбкой, ожидая одобрения, но лишь двое из стоящих за ним неопределенно пожали плечами, неуверенно ухмыляясь, а остальные недоуменно молчали. Модести сделала шаг вперед. Криденсу показалось, что она сейчас влепит Гранту размашистую оплеуху, но она лишь выпрямилась перед ним и даже, кажется, привстала на носочки, чтобы выглядеть более грозной.

— Что с тобой, Грант? Надышался мандрагорами? Какое право ты имеешь оскорблять К... кого бы то ни было?!

Грант смотрел на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, похоже, приходя в себя и медленно осознавая, что за безобразную сцену он только что без видимой причины устроил. Но Модести уже отвернулась от него и теперь напустилась на Криденса:

— А ты? Ведь ты же обещал отпустить меня, но не прошло и десяти дней... Мне восемнадцать, Криденс, прости, что приходится это вновь повторять. Чем бы ни был вызван твой приезд... — Не договорив, она резко развернулась и зашагала в сторону хозяйственной пристройки, на ходу снимая с головы защитные очки и наушники и сердито размахивая ими.

Молодые люди притихли. Недоуменно моргающий Грант помотал головой и неуверенно пробормотал:

— Извините... Я, кажется, что-то не то…

— Поговорим с тобой об этом попозже, — строго сказал удрученный неожиданной выходкой племянника мистер Фонтейн. — Идите умывайтесь, ребятки, обед, наверное, уже на столе. Прошу вас, мистер Бэрбоун, не откажите в любезности откушать с нами: мои эльфы знают толк в местной кухне.

Криденс, чувствуя себя круглым дураком, с трудом смог выдавить слова благодарности.

***

Модести захлопнула за собой дверь хозяйственной пристройки и тихонько застонала, прижавшись лбом к косяку. Ну почему, почему они все сами портят жизнь и себе, и другим?! Дурень Грант — она же, кажется, ясно дала ему понять, что не собирается отвечать на его дурацкие шуточки и заигрывания. Но до него, похоже, так и не дошло — и вот, пожалуйста, совсем снесло крышу. А Криденс! Тоже хорош! Каким ветром его занесло сюда? Без предупреждения, Джун же только вчера принесла письмо — и ни слова: одни приветы от Куини и семейства, и ни намека на то, что он скучает... она даже слегка обиделась, а он... выходит, сюрприз ей приготовил? Появился тут и глядит на нее — такую лохматую, перепачканную землей... с обгоревшим носом (не успела привести себя в порядок, заживляющий крем забыла положить в карман!) Она чуть не заревела от досады, но вовремя одернула себя, рассудив, что от этого ее нос станет выглядеть только хуже. Вздохнув, она наклонилась, чтобы найти в полутьме сарайчика корзину для яблок (к ужину затевался тарт татен, и ожидания подруг обманывать не хотелось несмотря ни на какие обстоятельства), — а когда выпрямилась, увидела прямо перед собой пару горящих глаз, глядящих на нее в упор.

Оглушительный вопль, похоже, вспугнул птиц на много миль вокруг. А мистер Фонтейн даже не успел удивиться, когда его приятный во всех отношениях гость из скромного, благовоспитанного молодого человека за долю секунды превратился в темный вихрь, так же стремительно исчезнувший над садовой хозяйственной пристройкой. "Впечатляющая техника трансгрессии!" — восхищенно прицокнул он языком.

Криденс материализовался шагах в пятнадцати от Модести (с виду крошечное, изнутри строение явно подвергалось заклятию Расширения). Трансгрессия, по правде говоря, получалась у него через раз: вот и сейчас, хоть, слава Мерлину, обошлось без расщепления, но несколько досок стен и крыши разлетелись в щепу, и сквозь эти дыры дневной свет активно проникал в помещение, освещая идиллическую сцену: Модести, умиленно улыбаясь, поглаживала неизвестное ему живое существо, похожее на розовый пуховый цилиндр на четырех длиннющих паутинно-тоненьких ножках. Тварь издавала счастливые хрюкающие звуки, в такт которым колыхались нежные, прозрачные, как у бабочки, переливчатые крылышки на ее спинке...

Криденс подавился удивленным возгласом. Тварь, почувствовав его присутствие, повернула голову с изящно вытянутым носом, увенчанным забавным рыльцем, и парочкой круглых глаз, глядящих на него как на лучшего друга. Модести тоже увидела его и засмеялась:

— Ох, Криденс, ты напугал меня.

"Кто кого", — подумал Криденс, удостоверившийся, что Модести ничто не угрожает... по крайней мере, в эту секунду. Однако тварь еще вызывала у него смутные подозрения, но они тут же были рассеяны разъяснениями знатока:

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как нам повезло! Это же мехобóченок, Криденс! Так вот кто по ночам лакомится фруктами мистера Фонтейна! Ньют рассказывал мне о них, он же изучал фауну Аризоны, когда выхаживал Фрэнка... это настолько редкие существа, что о них даже в книгах крайне мало упоминаний… а тут вот он... постой, это девочка!

— Как ты узнала? — машинально задал он вопрос, не умнее и не глупее сотни других, вертевшихся у него на языке.

— Но это же очевидно! — воскликнула Модести с энтузиазмом пассажиров "Мэйфлауэра", открывающих для себя терру инкогнита. — То есть... ну, я читала об этом, это все крылышки! Джульетта, иди к мамочке на ручки!

Криденса поразили эти чисто ньютовские интонации и его излюбленное "мамочка"; на "Джульетту" он даже не среагировал (Шекспира Модести прочла лет в тринадцать и периодически устраивала моноспектакли для своего единственного и неизменно благодарного зрителя). Мехобоченочка, похоже, была в восторге от полученного имени: она послушно нырнула в подставленные ладони, молниеносно сложив — втянув? — ножки, и снова довольно захрюкала.

— Вот Ньют обрадуется! — счастливо вздохнула Модести. И вдруг разом посерьезнела и в несколько широких шагов пересекла разделяющее их пространство, строго глядя ему в глаза. — А ты почему влетел сюда, как... Ты же не... Криденс?

— Я... — Он опустил голову, но все же решился сказать правду. — Ты закричала, и я испугался, что ты услышала плач мандрагоры... Я... я не могу, не хочу потерять тебя.

Он чувствовал ее дыхание, совсем близко... еще ближе... теперь оно щекотало его щеку: Модести положила голову ему на плечо и прижалась к нему крепко-крепко. Легкий вздох — и она прошептала ему на ухо:

— Я всегда-всегда буду рядом с тобой.

Часть 4. Август

— Криденс, а как звали ту принцессу из «Спящей красавицы»? Аврора?

— Августа.

Она бросила на него взгляд искоса: он улыбался — не насмешливо, а ласково... и что-то новое было в его взгляде... нет, кажется, он всегда так смотрел на нее, но только сейчас этот взгляд заставил ее сладко замереть и порозоветь…

— Очень смешно, ха-ха. Это вот ты у меня настоящий красавец.

Пришел черед Криденса вспыхнуть до корней волос и издать невнятный протестующий звук.

— Ладно, начинаю?

Она вернулась к раскрытой книге, лежащей у нее на коленях. Обычное приятное времяпровождение субботним вечером: оба устроились на диване — он, как всегда, чуть откинувшись на спинку, она забралась с ногами, облокотившись на диванную подушку, которую пристроила ему под бок. Сегодня читать вызвалась она, а он просто отдыхал. Это были самые любимые их минуты вдвоем, и с каждым днем, приближающим возвращение в Ильверморни, они становились все ценнее.

— "Жили на свете король с королевой. Детей у них не было, и это их так огорчало, так огорчало, что и сказать нельзя".

Первые строки знакомой наизусть волшебной сказки вернули в детство, и Криденс снова как наяву услышал голос маленькой Модести, тихо-тихо, почти шепотом рассказывающей ему на ухо обо всех чудесных вещах, которые ее внимательный взгляд ухитрялся разглядеть в беспросветной темноте и серости окружающей их действительности: об искорках, танцующих на снегу морозным вечером; о трехцветной кошке, что целый квартал шла за ней и грациозно вилась вокруг ее ног; о необыкновенной — кружевной! — фиалке на подоконнике бакалейной лавки... А он рассказывал ей сказки — как умел, как запомнил, неловко и немного косноязычно, ненадолго уходя в другой мир от своей боли и отчаяния и уводя ее за собой…

Книга, которую читала сегодня вслух Модести, принадлежала сестрам Голдштейн и была точь-в-точь такой, какую Криденс однажды видел в детстве. Он поверить не мог, что снова может взять ее в руки, бережно перелистать старые страницы и долго-долго, сколько захочет, смотреть на рисунки. Особенно на тот, самый любимый, со спящей принцессой. Это была его тайна: изображение с первого взгляда отпечаталось в его памяти — потому что принцесса на нем была удивительно похожа на Модести…

Видимо, он сильно отвлекся, потому что Модести вдруг дернула его за рукав:

— Эй, ты что, заснул? "Спящий принц" — интересно, такую сказку еще никто не сочинил?

Он в отместку пощекотал ее, она взвизгнула, чуть не свалившись с дивана, и со смехом продолжила:

— Ну так все-таки, по-твоему, как ему это удалось?

Он вопросительно свел брови.

— Разбудить принцессу! Как? "В это самое мгновение час, назначенный доброй феей, пробил. Принцесса проснулась, открыла глаза и взглянула на своего избавителя", — процитировала она. — Не думаю, чтобы она проснулась сама по себе. Может, принц тоже был волшебником и применил какое-нибудь заклинание?

Он смущенно улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю.

— Но мы можем узнать!

Она вдруг быстрым движением извернулась так, что теперь голова ее лежала у него на коленях — подушка оказалась там еще быстрее, — и, глядя на него снизу вверх, предложила:

— Давай попробуем?

От неожиданности он чуть не потерял дар речи.

— Попробуем... что?

— Попробуем узнать, как принц разбудил спящую красавицу, — терпеливо растолковала она. — Я буду принцессой, ты — принцем. — Она улеглась поудобнее, закрыла глаза и скомандовала: — Используй какое-нибудь заклинание, чтобы разбудить меня.

— Эээ... Энервейт? — неуверенно предположил он.

"Принцесса", не открывая глаз, задумчиво покусала губу и отрицательно повела головой.

— Фините Инкантатем?

Она промычала что-то неразборчивое, но с явным оттенком недовольства, и он уже решил попросить ее закончить сегодняшний спектакль, но не успел рта раскрыть, как вдруг почувствовал, что Модести замерла и... не дышит? Ее лицо показалось ему бледным и застывшим, как у мраморной статуи, проводящей свой век в сонном оцепенении. Он не мог расслышать, бьется ли ее сердце — потому что его собственное грохотало так, что, казалось, вот-вот взорвутся барабанные перепонки.

Он поспешно наклонился и коснулся губами ее лба — и моментально отпрянул, задыхающийся, но в то же время успокоившийся: лоб был теплым. А его спящая красавица скептически поджала губы и разочарованно протянула:

— Не-а…

Он засмеялся и снова наклонился над ней, вознамерившись защекотать или шутливо пободаться, как иногда они дурачились в детстве. Но в тот же самый миг Модести тоже приподняла голову. Их губы случайно соприкоснулись... Теплые и живые, часто щекотавшие его ухо или щеку под аккомпанемент доверяемых только ему тайн, ласково и невесомо целовавшие его изувеченные руки, "чтобы поскорее прошло", — вкус этих губ он узнал впервые…

Прошло, наверное, столетие, как в сказке, когда они наконец неохотно оторвались друг от друга. Оказывается, чтобы творить магию, не обязательно нужны заклинания или волшебная палочка: он видел перед собой ожившую мечту, пробужденную им сказочную принцессу, в изумленных глазах которой сияли звезды...

***

... Она осторожно пробиралась сквозь чащу дремучего леса, на ощупь, на слабый проблеск одиноких солнечных лучей... на голос, звавший из далекого далека: "Аврора!.." Она торопилась, потому что твердо знала: никто, кроме нее, не в силах расколдовать спящего принца. Но почему он зовет ее чужим именем? "Августа!" — прилетело снова, будто в ответ на ее мысли, и в сердце дрогнул, затеплился огонек надежды, но было все еще слишком холодно…

"Модести!" — Голос был таким знакомым. Он, как внезапный "Люмос!", словно пробил насквозь зловещую чащу. Она поняла: надо спешить…

"Надо спешить!" Эта мысль подбросила ее, и Модести вскочила с кровати, инстинктивным движением нашаривая у изголовья волшебную палочку.

…Он даже не пытался двинуться с места, парализованный страхом, обреченно склонив голову. "Грех! Грешник! Ты сам Дьявол!" Тихий голос мачехи набатом отдавался в висках, огнем клеймил его лицо и руки, губы, которым он посмел позволить... Он дрожал, как в лихорадке, беззащитный, беспомощный, пытаясь лишь прикрыть руками сердце: там, в потаенной глубине, улыбалась его принцесса с глазами, сияющими, как звезды... Мэри Лу требовательно протянула руку, но ей нужен был не ремень: она хотела вырвать с корнем, задушить, растоптать его любовь.

"Не надо, Ма!" — прохрипел он. Голос не слушался, а по сердцу пробежала очередная трещина — и оно невыносимо медленно и запредельно больно стало осыпаться мельчайшими осколками... Угасающим взглядом он успел увидеть, лишь как маленькая фигурка в длинном белом одеянии взметнулась из его груди и, раскинув руки, закрыла его собой…

— Криденс! Криденс! Ты слышишь меня? Проснись, пожалуйста! Все хорошо! Это всего лишь сон! — умоляла Модести, на рвущий душу стон прибежавшая в его комнату босиком, подобрав подол длинной белой ночной рубашки. Она гладила его по волосам, вытирала испарину со лба. — Ее больше нет, слышишь, Криденс! Есть только мы — ты и я!

Но он не слышал, слишком глубоко погрузившись в свой вечный кошмар и с каждой секундой уходя все дальше от нее... И тогда она упала на колени рядом с его кроватью, накрыв ладонью его сердце, и крепко-крепко прижалась губами к его губам...

***

Боль в сердце понемногу отступала. Хотя дышать было по-прежнему тяжело. Открыв глаза, он незамедлительно обнаружил причину этой тяжести, мирно дремлющую у него на груди и крепко обнимающую его обеими руками. Он попытался вздохнуть, осторожно, но она чутко услышала:

— Криденс? Все хорошо?

Он утвердительно прикрыл глаза и погладил светлые волосы под сияющей короной из солнечных лучей.

— Не уходи, пожалуйста. — Она всхлипнула. — Не оставляй меня, слышишь! Я... я не хочу, не могу жить без тебя. Я... я люблю тебя.

Его малышка Мод всегда была смелой и решительной. Его взрослая Мод осталась такой же.

— И ты... не покидай меня, пожалуйста. Моя волшебница. Моя принцесса. Моя…

— Аврора? — сквозь слезы засмеялась она. — Августа Мэй?

— Моя взрослая и прекрасная Модести.

Эпилог. И снова май

...А потом она помахала всем, прощаясь, и крепко сжала в руке серебряную заколку в виде жаворонка — секретный подарок Криденса, который сегодня утром доставила Джун.

Портключ перенес ее на берег Гудзона. Цветущий луг приветствовал появление Модести зелеными волнами, гудением пчел и медовым ароматом. Криденс был здесь: лежал на траве, закинув руки за голову. Увидев ее, он приложил палец к губам:

— Шшш! Тут гнездо.

Опустившись на землю и прильнув к нему, она проследила взглядом за его жестом, указывающим на неприметное сооружение из веточек, построенное птицами прямо в траве. Крошечные, но уже самостоятельные птенцы топтались рядом — и вдруг один за другим оторвались от земли, все увереннее расправляя крылья.

— Ах, как бы мне хотелось тоже иметь крылья! — улыбаясь, поделилась своей мечтой Модести.

Криденс легко вскочил на ноги, увлекая ее за талию, поднял высоко на вытянутых руках и закружил. Вместе с ними кружилось весеннее разнотравье, пушистые облака, и они летели, летели…

Криденс бережно опустил Модести на землю. Она взмахнула руками. Испугавшись, что у нее закружилась голова, он крепче обнял ее и прижал к себе — но в ту же секунду над ними взметнулись сотни цветочных лепестков и крошечных бабочек, повторяя и продолжая их волшебный полет. Модести, смеясь, соединила руки над головой и поймала Криденса в их кольцо.

В их распоряжении была теперь масса времени, и они не намеревались терять ни секунды. Долгий-долгий нежный поцелуй вскружил голову сильнее, чем полет...

— О прекрасная мисс Мид! Смею ли я задать вам один очень важный вопрос?

Модести открыла глаза. Белые лепестки запутались в волосах Криденса, карие глаза смотрели решительно и серьезно. Она поощрила его утвердительным наклоном головы.

— Что вы думаете о том, чтобы сменить вашу поэтическую фамилию на прозаическую Бэрбоун?

За шутливым тоном он пытался скрыть волнение. Она ответила ему таким же серьезным взглядом.

— Я знаю лишь одного человека в мире, носящего эту фамилию. И этот человек для меня важнее всего мира. Я почту за честь принять ваше предложение, мистер Бэрбоун.

Модести улыбнулась, услышав вздох облегчения, и уже привычным жестом положила руку ему на сердце, чтобы оно от радости не выпрыгнуло из груди. В нагрудном кармане ее ладонь нащупала что-то небольшое и квадратное.

— Мистер Бэрбоун? Кажется, у вас есть еще сюрпризы для меня?

Криденс ахнул, спохватившись, и торопливо вытащил из кармана коробочку, щелкнул крышкой. В бархатном гнездышке лежало тонкое кольцо: солнечный свет заставил его сверкать сотнями искорок. Он осторожно надел кольцо ей на палец — теперь он целовал ее руку.

Ей хотелось плакать и смеяться от переполняющей ее любви. Наклонившись, чтобы скрыть слезы, Модести сорвала стебелек травы. Угловатое травяное колечко обвило палец Криденса, а затем Модести прошептала несколько слов — и оно превратилось в гладкое, увитое мелкой вязью четырехлистников и усыпанное крошечными цветочками клевера.

_— Сочти, чтоб не забыть чего,  
Чтоб точен был итог —  
Вот сердце, вот жужжанье пчел,  
Вот клевера цветок…_

Они стояли в сиянии майского дня, не сводя друг с друга глаз, не расцепляя рук. Все время мира принадлежало отныне только им двоим.

_— Вот облака и ширь полей,  
И красота лугов.  
Вот всё, что принести смогла.  
И сверх того — любовь._

**Author's Note:**

> Мид (Mead) — луг (англ.)


End file.
